The Dark Slumber That Changed Them
by Lucy2495
Summary: Yugi and Yami begin to realize that their bond goes much deeper than friendship. It only took one night, and one touch to awaken these emotions. I don't mean they got funky. They just cuddled. If they fell in love, do you really think they would fall to the floor and take each other? No. They would take it slow and it would be beautiful!
1. Chapter 1

**So I guess my obsession with Yu-Gi-Oh has reached the point of fanfiction... Oh well, I worked hard on this, so review! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Yugi kicked off his shoes and fell back onto his bed with a heavy sigh of relief. The cool covers caressed his skin and he allowed his pillow to cradle the back of his stiff neck.

Yami leaned his back against the bedpost, eyes cast onto the floor, deep in thought. They had just won the battle city tournament together, confirming Yugi's title as "king of games." But neither felt very triumphant. In their crowning battle, the good side of Marik had regained control of his body and forfeited.

But that wasn't what was bothering Yami. He was glad Marik and the world had been saved. He was feeling deep pain at the thought of how much he could have lost. Never before had he felt so vulnerable seeing Yugi lose part of himself to the Shadow Realm with every loss of life points.

The boy had always been important to him. He had basically freed him from the puzzle the day he assembled it. But now, Yami realized how precious he was to him as a friend and equal.

Yugi was exhausted, but he couldn't help but notice how concerned Yami looked.

"Pharaoh?"

He turned to his friend, slightly startled, "Yes, Yugi?" Yami realized he may have worried the boy by keeping quiet for so long.

"Are you okay? You look kind of down."

"With all that's been going on lately, you and I haven't had much time to talk. But I see that you're tired, so I'll just wait until tomorrow." With this he took a step back from the bed.

"We could always talk inside the puzzle. If I'm right, my body should be able to rest while I'm there," he protested, eager to speak with the pharaoh.

"That is true… Alright, why don't you get ready for bed and meet me in the millennium puzzle when you are all settled." He smiled, and allowed his spirit form to be summoned back into the puzzle around Yugi's neck.

Yugi got out of bed to change his clothes and turn out the lights. When he settled down under the covers he closed his sweet eyes and placed both hands on the puzzle, which emitted a bright light in response.

* * *

The pharaoh was still deep in thought when Yugi arrived. He acknowledged the boy, but didn't speak right away, as if he was still contemplating what to say first.

"Pharaoh… Are y-"

"Yugi," he interrupted, "what did it feel like… when you were being pulled into the shadow realm… I mean… how bad did it hurt?"

Yugi's eyes saddened at the memory, but he held a strong expression for Yami's sake.

"It really wasn't that bad."

"You're lying. I can read your mind you know." He was determined to get this subject out in the open.

"What does it matter? I'm safe now."

"But it was sheer luck that I won. If Odion hadn't awoken, you might not be standing here right now."

"You did all you could do, and it worked out anyway. Don't worry about it, I'm fine now."

"You don't understand. You were so vulnerable. For once I couldn't protect you, and you were in pain."

"Pharaoh… I can protect myself. You shouldn't have to feel so responsible of me."

"I know… It's not that I don't think you're strong… You are, I know this. But you're my friend. Not only that, but I'm in debt to you. I wouldn't know so much about my past by now without your support. Now tell me before I lose it, please; what did it feel like? Describe the pain to me, I just want to know."

Yugi gave in. Normally, the pharaoh would know the answer through Yugi's thoughts later. But this was so stressful for him, he needed to hear it in person. Yugi understood because of their connection. Thoughts, emotions, ideas… All are shared by the two souls.

"It was… the most unbearable pain I've ever felt," he replied honestly. "I know it appeared that my limbs were being severed but… they were still attached. Just stretched and bended in the direction of the Shadow Realm. I probably made it worse by trying not to scream… but…" Yugi couldn't finish his sentence. The memory brought tears to his eyes and aches to where he had been harmed. Although all was healed, he could still feel the burning and twisting as if it was still happening. "Sorry… I-" He fell to his knees with emotion. "I don't mean to upset you even more… but it was… so painful… and frightening," he sobbed quietly.

Yami knelt down next to Yugi swiftly, realizing he had inquired too far. The memory caused the boy so much stress; he shouldn't have brought it back to him with so much force. He put an arm around Yugi's shoulder and apologized.

His touch seemed to calm the boy down, but his fatigue began to take hold. His head lolled onto Yami's chest and his voice quieted to a whisper.

"I never thought I'd be so tired in here. Isn't this why I left my body?"

Yami smiled and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "Even the soul can grow weary."

"Yes… I just need to rest…" his eyes began to flutter, "Yami…" The pharaoh's heart jumped at this nickname. He was often referred to as 'Yami' in Yugi's thoughts, but rarely out loud. He must not know he was still speaking.

Yami had expected to move before Yugi fell asleep, but he soon realized he was too late. He dare not move and disturb the weakened boy at this point. He soon found himself yawning. He supported Yugi as he gently reclined back to the floor. He held him all night as they slept within the surface of the millennium puzzle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Couldn't wait to write chapter two :) Already way too in love with this story...**

* * *

Yugi's dreams that night were not memorable for their detail, but for their warmth and contentment. When he was just barely awakening he began to feel Yami's heavy hand weighing on his stomach. He was sprawled across the pharaoh's chest. At some point in the night Yami had placed him in this position to relieve some of the boy's weight on his arm and shoulder. Yugi smiled at the warmth and comfort surrounding him before he realized he was not where he should be.

His eyes opened, horrified. He had been so tired last night, he must not have realized he was still leaning on Yami.

'Poor Yami. That must have been so uncomfortable for him.' He knew the pharaoh must not have wanted to disturb him, but now it was Yugi's turn. Not wanting to make the situation any more awkward for either of them, he slowly tried to move the spirit's arm off of his torso.

But Yami could feel Yugi's back moving against his chest. Half-asleep, the pharaoh lifted his arm over Yugi and pushed it under his own head. Yugi got up hastily so he wouldn't have to disturb him any longer.

Once the weight was removed from his chest, Yami turned over on his side and sighed as sleep overtook him once more.

'Wow, he's exhausted… I hope I wasn't keeping him up by laying on him like that… Poor guy…'

Yugi left his friend to catch up on sleep. It was Saturday morning, so there was no reason to get out of bed. He stared up at the ceiling, confused. Before he could dive into his thoughts, he scanned them for traces of Yami's own ponderings. Nothing. Not even a dream. It was safe to think…

Yugi had to admit, he enjoyed sleeping like that. Yami had never even hugged him, yet that embrace was the warmest touch Yugi had ever felt. The fact that the pharaoh hadn't just let him sleep alone was bewildering. He must have known Yugi was upset… That he needed comfort. But what had Yugi's needs done to Yami? What if he had not wanted that kind of contact with him? He had once been a king… Maybe this was degrading for him. Guilt rose in Yugi's chest. How could he have been so careless? He mustn't let this happen again.

But, oh, how nice it had felt. Yugi had always respected the pharaoh immensely… But to be held by him like that… even the mere memory of it left him so… comfortable… He wanted to feel it again… That warmth.

Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a breath next to him. How long had Yami been standing there? How much had he heard? He looked at the pharaoh with a panicked stare. The look in Yami's eyes confirmed that he had heard just enough.

The pharaoh gave off a sense of fear and the need for retreat. His eyes showed a hint of longing, but it was held back by so much. He almost appeared to be hurt.

"Pharaoh, I-" He evaporated back into the millennium puzzle before Yugi could finish.

'Dammit! How could I have been so stupid? Now he's upset with me…' Yugi realized how terribly awkward this all was. They weren't supposed to touch like that. It was wrong on so many levels. Yugi had over-analyzed the kind gesture way too much. Now the pharaoh may never look at him the same way again. Yugi pushed his frustration away, hoping to ignore this event in the future. He got out of bed to distract himself with breakfast.

'Forget it… back to normal now…' He told himself, disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just can't stop writing...**

* * *

An hour later, the pharaoh had not yet emerged from the puzzle. Yugi couldn't decipher many of his thoughts, just emotions like angst, and confusion.

He was on his way to Joey's house to get his mind off of things. As he turned a corner between two buildings, a large man in a trench coat appeared. He was staring at Yugi directly, with his mouth turned up in a devilish smile of triumph.

"Yugi Mouto." He sneered at the boy's fear.

"Um, can I help you?" He tried to keep his distance, but the man wouldn't move. He was drawing him in towards the filthy, brick wall.

"I've come to take those God Cards off your hands," He let out a short breath, hinting at confident laughter.

Yugi sighed, expecting such random duels since his last victory. "If you really want them, you're going to have to duel me," he stated, preparing his duel disk.

Surprisingly, the man replied, "I don't have that kind of time. Now hand them over before I smash your face in."

'Yugi, run!' Yami appeared next to him, just now noticing what was happening.

'I can't, he's huge! There's no way around him!' He answered mentally, beginning to panic.'

The man grabbed Yugi's shoulder, crushing the fabric in his fist and pushing the small boy against the wall, "Last chance. Give me your goddamn God Cards!"

"No!" He looked away at the sight of the man's fist hurtling towards him. He felt an impact, but it wasn't from the punch. He was still standing in the alley, but he was in spirit form. Yami was beside him, blocking the fist with his left hand, which was only mere inches from his neck.

The man, bewildered by the sudden change in height, continued to fight Yami for the cards. The pharaoh put up a good fight, but he just wasn't strong enough to take on such a large brute.

He took a blow to the face, distracting him long enough for the man to throw him to the ground. The sound of his body hitting the pavement made Yugi cringe and cry out for his poor friend.

Once Yami was on the ground, the man kicked him in the chest, repeatedly. He attempted to get up many times, but he was thrown down by the force of the boot.

He reached for the duel disk when Yami seemed to have taken enough, but the pharaoh tried to hit him with it. He pulled his long hair, grinding it between his meaty hands and knocked his head against the pavement.

'NO!' Yugi cried, trying to take his body back. But Yami, who had not yet passed out, wouldn't have Yugi face the same pain he was in.

Yami's vision was failing him as the environment around him seemed to move. He felt his duel disk slipping off his arm, but he let it go. He then heard frantic footsteps running towards him and the duel disk fell back to the ground beside him.

It was Joey. He must have noticed the brawl from his apartment and came to help. He got the idea that the man must have left when he felt Joey trying to help him sit up. He blinked away what he could of the dizziness and tried to comprehend what Joey was saying to him. Not just Joey. He noticed Yugi too, begging to let him take over his body. He refused.

"Yugi, can ya hear me buddy?" Yami turned his attention to the frantic blond, who had apparently been slapping his face lightly for the last minute.

"Joey…" He could finally focus on his face, but his head still throbbed. His chest was also very numb. Joey's pressure on it seemed to be causing most of the pain on his right side.

"Are you okay? What happened here?"

"He took my God Cards."

"That bastard! Don't worry, we'll get them back!"

"Yes, but right now I think I need to go to a hospital," he said, worried about the damage he might have done to his head.

Joey smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, the ambulance is already on his way… You really got kicked around, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, I probably look worse then I actually am." He hoped his injuries weren't worrying his friends too much.

But he really was a mess. Yugi was horrified by what he saw. Yami was covered in his own blood, bruises were forming on his handsome face, and his hair was wild and matted with filth. The thoughts and feelings he was receiving from his other half were jumbled and distressed. If only he had managed to run before the pharaoh took over like that. There was no need to fight over cards…

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Yami was finally relaxed enough to speak to Yugi.

"I'll give you your body back once the pain medicine begins to work. You really don't want this right now.'

The doctors had confirmed that Yami had two broken ribs and minor bruising around his torso. His head injury was not a concussion, but he would need to rest for a few days.

Unfortunately, that's all Yami had time to say with all the nurses and doctors around. He figured that talking to himself in a hospital after hitting his head would not be the best idea.

But Yugi needed to speak with him. So much had happened that day that needed to be addressed.

'Pharaoh, can we talk? In the puzzle?'

He answered with a slight nod and turned to Joey, "I think I'm going to try to sleep for a little while, if you don't mind."

Joey smiled and replied, "No problem," most likely knowing he was leaving to speak with Yugi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh, I can't stop writing! Please review!**

* * *

Yugi and Yami arrived in the dark puzzle with haste. Yami sighed with the relief of pain and rubbed his head. He no longer appeared injured or dirty.

"Pharaoh, are you okay?!" Yugi immediately inquired.

He smiled half-heartedly, "I'm fine."

"Why would you do that?" He turned away from the pharaoh and folded his arms.

Yami, of course, gave the answer that Yugi knew he would, "I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Yugi spun around to face him, a rare shot of anger in his eyes, "That's what you always say. But how do you think I feel when you get hurt in my place?"

"Do you think I could have just stood there, doing nothing?" He shot back at the boy.

"No, that's what you forced me to do!"

Yami was struck silent. It was true; he had not given Yugi much of a choice with this rescue.

Yugi calmed down, seeing that the pharaoh understood him, "We can't keep doing this. We're going to feel each other's pain no matter what… Why should we keep sacrificing ourselves just to make the other feel guilty? It's not solving anything."

"Yes, I agree, but… The last time you got hurt, I couldn't do anything… I just needed to help this time. I'm sorry it was difficult for you, but I don't think I could have avoided it."

"Why do you feel so protective of me?"

Yami looked down, avoiding eye contact, "I'm honestly not sure… Just seeing you in any kind of distress… It's too much; I won't have it…

Do you remember when you sprained your ankle by tripping on the sidewalk last year? Even such a simple wound like that had me in a panic," he laughed at himself dryly, "I just don't know what it is," He shrugged, still looking down.

Yugi had never seen the pharaoh acting so awkward. He decided to let him off the hook, "Okay, Pharaoh, I understand… I'm sorry."

He looked up, slipping out of his discomfort, "Don't be."

Yugi smiled, "Well, I should probably get back to my body," he began to back away.

Yami grabbed his hand with haste, "Wait!"

Yugi looked down at Yami's hand, surrounding and protecting his own. His skin was soft against Yugi's. He blushed and looked back up at the pharaoh.

Yami immediately got nervous at Yugi's gaze and let the boy's hand drop out of his grasp, "Sorry."

Yugi didn't answer. He was waiting to see why the pharaoh had stopped him.

Yami heard Yugi's thoughts wandering and he spoke up, "I also wanted to talk about what happened this morning," he noticed Yugi fidgeting nervously at the mention of this.

The pharaoh continued without waiting for a response, "I know you must think I was rejecting you," he hesitated as Yugi reacted with a deep blush, "But I was simply unprepared…"

"What are you trying to say?" Yugi was having a hard time being patient. He had not wanted to face this again.

The pharaoh took a deep breath and swallowed his pride, "I enjoyed it as well. You don't have to be embarrassed."

Thoughts of shock and confusion stormed through Yugi's mind at this confession. He attempted to mask it from the Pharaoh, but was well aware that he could hide nothing.

Yami continued, "Yugi, we share a very strong bond mentally. So it's only natural that we have a strong physical bond as well." He hesitated, hoping for Yugi to question his words out loud.

Yugi was speechless and uncomfortable.

"I just don't want you to feel like it was wrong. You're my friend, Yugi. It should be okay for me to comfort you when you need it."

Yugi finally relaxed and shrugged, "Okay Pharaoh, I'm sorry I made such a big deal."

"And I'm sorry I worried you by retreating this morning," Yami concluded.

Yugi was shaking with his next words, "If I ever need comfort again… I hope you can help…"

He beamed at his friend, "Yes… Maybe you can help me too."

Yugi nodded, "Yes… If you ever need it… Well, I'm going back to my body now. Join me when you're ready," he began to turn around again.

For once, Yami gave into impulse and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, pulling him in close. He rested the side of his face in the surprised boy's hair and closed his eyes, hoping to take it all in before Yugi shook him off.

Yugi, who was at first shocked by Yami's sudden embrace, relaxed his tense muscles and smiled. His arms were pinned down by the pharaoh, but he was able to place his palms on Yami's forearms in response. The pharaoh had never been so insistent in his actions before, but Yugi tried to ignore his confusion for the moment. He allowed his head to rest against Yami's.

Before things got too strange for both of them, Yugi looked up at Yami, turning around to face him. The man's hands were still on his elbows, and his face revealed his nervousness.

"Thank you," Yugi smiled and backed away so that Yami's hands fell back to his sides. With that the boy left, to reside in his own, damaged body for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who's been keeping up with this! Review if you can, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Yugi awoke in his own body feeling completely out of place. Although the pain medication had worked, he still felt sore and numb all over. Joey was sitting in a chair beside him, loosely holding a magazine, obviously bored.

Yugi tried to adjust himself to an upright position, but cried out a bit at the pain.

"Whoa, Yug, take it easy," Joey leaned forward and put his hands out to steady him, unprepared to see his friend awake all of a sudden.

Yugi let Joey help him sit up, only wincing slightly, for he could hardly feel his chest anyway.

"How long was I gone?" he asked, rubbing his eye.

"About twenty minutes, no big deal," he looked at Yugi suspiciously and asked, "So what exactly happened back there? I'm not sure how far into the fight I arrived."

"Oh, yeah… The guy wanted my God Cards, but he didn't want to duel. He just wanted to take them by force… If you hadn't shown up, he might have done worse. Thanks, Joey."

He smiled in response, "No problem, that's what friends do for each other."

The two boys looked up at the sound of the doorknob turning. It was Téa and Tristan.

Téa rushed to Yugi's bed, worried sick, "Yugi, are you okay?" She fussed over his dirty face and bruises, attempting to comfort him by stroking his hair. Yami joined them in spirit form, folding his arms next to the fussing girl.

"I'm fine, Téa," he smiled, "Nothing too serious, right Joey?"

"Yeah, he'll be walking by tomorrow," he reassured.

Tristan took a step closer to the group and asked, "So the God Cards…"

Yugi's kind expression faded, "Gone."

"Any idea how to find this guy? What did you and the Pharaoh come up with?" Joey asked, hoping to find a solution.

"The Pharaoh? We didn't discuss that yet…" Yami shifted guiltily next to him.

Joey looked confused, "You were in there talking to him for a long time… What, exactly, were you guys doing in there?

Yugi's eyes widened with panic, "Uh- nothing! What are you accusing me of?!" He turned his head to glare at the pharaoh, who was trying to suppress his laughter, "It's not funny!"

'I didn't say it was,' he replied calmly with a hint of a smirk.

Joey held his hand up in defeat, "Whoa, never mind. You okay, Yug?" The others tried not to look too awkward, not fully comprehending who Yugi was just speaking to.

Yugi calmed himself, "I'm fine… It's been a long day. Any idea when they'll be letting me go home?"

"We just spoke to the doctor a minute ago, you'll be home by dinnertime," Téa smiled, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Yami moved his eyes away from Yugi, crossed his legs and leaned against the wall, appearing very indifferent.

* * *

An hour later, Tristan looked up from his laptop triumphantly, "Yugi, I think I found the guy who mugged you."

Yugi smiled and leaned forward. Yami took a step away from the wall. "Really? What did you find?" the boy asked.

Tristan frowned, "His name is Revis M., and he's selling your God Cards on his website."

Yami wondered, ' There are a lot of fake God Cards out there… How do we know this is the same person?'

"Good point," Yugi answered under his breath, "Tristan, are you sure it's really him?"

"Well, he posted the ad about an hour ago, it says the cards belong to 'Yugi Mouto…' and there's a picture of him on his page," he turned the computer around for Yugi to see.

Yugi shivered and Yami glared, "That's the guy." He was dressed a little nicer, and his hair was greased back, but it was the same thug from the alley.

"Great, now we can track him down and get those cards back!" Joey cheered, standing up.

"Yeah, he even has his address here… Guy's not very bright, is he?" Tristan mused.

'Don't underestimate him. He may have something prepared for us,' Yami warned.

Yugi answered mentally, 'We'll be ready, don't worry.' The pharaoh nodded in agreement.

The group planned to go after the culprit tomorrow afternoon, as long as Yugi was feeling up to it.

* * *

Late at night, long after Yugi had arrived at home, he left his bedroom to enter the shop on the bottom floor. Yami followed him, wondering aloud what the boy was up to.

"I need a backup plan for tomorrow," he answered, as he limped down the stairs, "we can't fight, but we have to be able to defend ourselves if things get too dangerous."

'What kind of backup plan?' Yami asked, bordering on disapproval.

Yugi went behind his grandfather's shop counter and opened a drawer next to the cash register. He pulled out a small shotgun and a handful of bullets.

'Yugi!' Yami exclaimed, completely shocked.

He turned to his friend calmly, the gun hanging limply between his small fingers, "I don't plan to shoot anyone. This is the last weapon I want to use against Revis, trust me. If anything, I'm going to miss on purpose to scare him away."

Yami was hesitant, but trusted Yugi, "Alright… Just, please, be careful."

Yugi smiled somberly, "Don't worry, I will be."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is quite possibly the most intense thing I've ever written. It took a really long time to put together, so review if you can!**

* * *

The gang arrived at Yugi's home the next morning, ready to confront Revis for the last time. Yugi told his grandfather a quick lie and left before he could answer. His friends were concerned about his health, but he assured them he had just taken pain reliever and would not be doing too much physical activity if he could help it.

They arrived at the Revis's "office" in an abandoned warehouse on the backstreets of town. It was so quiet from the outside; they almost decided to turn back.

Yugi was the first to advance towards the door. It was so cold and heavy, the others hastened to help their still injured friend.

Téa was nervous for Yugi, "Are you sure you're okay with this? This man sent you to the hospital…"

Yugi walked through the doorframe to the empty room and turned around, "Not me, the pharaoh. I can't let him hurt my friend like that and get away with it."

Yami was in awe of his answer, 'Yugi…'he breatherd. The boy smiled strongly at the spirit, tilting his head slightly to acknowledge that he meant it.

Once the group had entered the room completely, the door was forced shut from behind them. Revis himself was standing there, turning the lock to keep them from leaving.

"Yugi Mouto. I thought you might find me," he sneered, putting the key in the pocket of his trench coat.

"I came for my God Cards. I challenge you to a duel," the boy glared intensely at the brute.

Revis laughed at Yugi's proposal, downsizing him, "You want to play a game with me? That's so childish! I've never even played that ridiculous game."

Yugi held his determined gaze, "If it's so ridiculous, then you have nothing to lose."

"True. Why not, I've watched enough tournaments to understand the rules. You're on, kid."

"Good," Yugi limped closer to the man as his friends stepped back. Revis sneered at the way he walked. The bruise on Yugi's cheek was no longer swelling as much, but was very dark in color. Revis was absolutely pleased with the damage he had done to his opponent.

They drew closer to shuffle one another's deck. Much too close. Yami stood close to Yugi, ready to switch with him in just a few moments. When they were only inches away, the pharaoh noticed the handle of a pistol sticking out of Revis's pocket.

'Yugi, he has a g-' before Yami could finish his sentence, the puzzle was roughly torn off Yugi's sore neck and into Revis's evil hands. Yami disappeared immediately.

"NO!" Yugi cried, lunging for the millennium item in the large man's hands.

He used his foot to kick the boy back and said, "This looks like it's worth a lot of money. Why don't we put this on the table with your God Cards."

"No, you can't! Give it back!" Yugi continued reaching for the item trapping Yami, only to be kicked and shoved.

Joey rushed over and held Yugi back, "Don't, you're already hurt enough. I'll take care of this ass for ya," he got in front of his friend and threw a punch at Revis. He responded by grabbing the kid's wrist with one hand, and removing the pistol from the other. Joey shrank at the sight of the gun.

"Do you kids want to play your goddamn card game or not?" he asked, maniacally, "Don't make me use this. I don't want to kill anyone today, but I will if I have to." He pointed the gun at Yugi, "Why are you just standing there? Get to your side of the field already." The boy obeyed, not yet willing to use the dinky gun in his own pocket.

"Now the rest of you, get in that office and shut the door behind you," he pointed to a small, windowed room with a desk of dusty papers. Once the students entered, he closed the door and locked them in. He hung the set of keys on the bulletin board beside the door.

He turned back to Yugi with a cold grin, "Since we're on _my_ turf, _I'll_ go first."

Yugi held his breath; it's been a while since he's dueled without Yami by his side.

"I summon Darkfire Soldier in attack mode! That's the end of my turn." It was a four-star monster with 1700 attack and 1150 defense points. Not a bad way to start, but Yugi knew he had an advantage over this amateur.

Yugi held his head up high as he drew his card, "I place one card face-down on the field. Then I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" This monster only has 1400 attack points, but Yugi had a strategy set up.

Revis laughed foolishly at the difference in numbers, "Are you serious? And I thought you were the King of Games! Not so strong without your precious God Cards, are you?"

"It's your move, Revis," the boy spat back, "go ahead and attack."

He sneered, "I will. Darkfire soldier, attack his Celtic Guardian!"

"Not so fast! I reveal my facedown card, Change of Heart! I now have control of your monster," the nasty grin on Revis's face faded, "Darkfire Soldier, attack his life points directly!"

Revis winced as his attack points reduced to 2300.

"Are you going to continue your turn, or just let me finish you off?" Yugi inquired with an uncharacteristic amount of acid in his tone.

Revis realized with horror how little he really understood of this game. Was this really worth his time? No. It was absolutely pointless.

"Forget this shit. I forfeit."

"Already? Well that means I win…" Yugi stood his ground, prepared for Revis to overreact.

"No, you don't," Yugi was silent, expecting this to happen, "Don't you know, the man with the gun is always the winner?" He pulled the pistol back out of his pocket and aimed it at Yugi's head.

Yugi took out his own gun and mirrored Revis's actions, shaking slightly, "Yes, I know. I came prepared."

Revis laughed at the cheap shotgun, "You think you could hurt me with that little thing? Not when I'm the one holding a pistol. I'll give you one more chance to go home, just to repay you for the entertainment."

"Then I guess it's true." Yugi smiled, "You really aren't a fan of Duel Monsters," Revis frowned, confused, "If you were, you'd know that it's not about the strength of your monsters. It's how you use them to your advantage!"

With those last words, he pointed the gun towards the ceiling and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the ropes tying the heavy boxes on the loft above Revis. He stared up at them as they got larger and louder. He managed to make his feet move from their shock as he lunged away from the oncoming threat. However, the boxes still landed on Revis's lower body. The force pushed his chest upwards and his head smashed against the floor with a cracking bounce. He was knocked out cold, and injured badly from head to toe.

Yugi shielded himself from the dust and debris, but couldn't stand still for long. Fighting the pain of his previous injuries, he ran to the ring of keys and opened the door for his friends. Joey was the first to stumble out, shocked by what had happened.

"Yugi, are you-"

"Fine," Yugi answered with a complete lack of patience, "I need you to carry my body home for me," he ran off towards Revis without an explanation.

He could see the millennium puzzle shining on the ground before the body of the villain. With his hands outstretched, his lungs weighing heavily against his broken ribs, he threw himself to the floor, sliding towards the puzzle. His hands touched the smooth surface and light protruded from the mystical object.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I wasn't a big fan of the last chapter, but this one makes my heart bleed with pure happiness! Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

Yugi arrived within the puzzle before the pharaoh even knew they had been reunited. The man was found pacing the room, frustrated and upset. His back was turned to Yugi.

"Pharaoh?" He called out, excited to see his friend again.

Yami's head shot up at the sound of Yugi's voice. He turned his head to reveal fresh tears in his dark eyes. He looked at the boy as if he hadn't seen him in years.

He shook off his astonishment and swiftly embraced the boy, squeezing him and reluctantly allowing the tears to escape his eyes, "You're alive."

Yugi hugged him back, relieved, "Yes, everything's okay now."

Yami closed his eyes and rested his head on the boy's shoulder in exasperation, "I saw a gun in his pocket…"he breathed.

"It's all taken care of… He's unconscious now," Yugi briefly noticed how their roles had changed. Not only was Yugi the one to save Yami, but he was also doing all the reassuring as well.

The pharaoh thought he had been left alone again. Not only that, but he was convinced that Yugi had been shot. Seeing the boy again was not only a blessing, but it was fate.

He dried his tears and stiffened his hold on Yugi. He put his hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back so they were looking at one another. The pharaoh was gazing seriously at Yugi, with only a hint of anxiety escaping his barrier of thoughts. Yugi looked back, wondering what the pharaoh was going to say to him next; it appeared to be vital.

Yami gathered all his courage and leaned in towards Yugi. The boy hesitated and attempted to move out of the way at first, not understanding the action. But as the pharaoh's face moved closer, Yugi couldn't escape. The pharaoh locked him in a fierce and emotional kiss.

He was taken aback at first, his eyes wide with surprise. But Yugi felt the intense emotions of the pharaoh surrounding the puzzle. Yami was completely exposing himself to Yugi, crushing all his pride to show the boy how he really felt. Yugi was terrified by this sudden surge of emotion, both physically and mentally. But he knew he felt exactly the same way, so he allowed himself to kiss the pharaoh back.

They both relaxed once Yugi gave in and allowed the kiss to display all that they had been holding back since that first night they fell asleep together. The closeness they had always felt towards one another was nothing compared to this sweet embrace.

Before the action was dragged on too long, they separated. Both were taken out of their trances and realized the extent of what they had just done. The air grew awkward fast.

Yugi shuffled his feet back a bit, though his hands still lightly held Yami's waist. "Wow, uh, did we really just do that?" He was hoping for the pharaoh to say something to make this all seem less strange.

"Yes," muttered Yami, also beginning to get embarrassed, "I'm sorry; I kind of forced it on you…"

"If you hadn't, I would have," Yugi spoke before he even knew it himself. However, he understood, somehow, that they were both equally responsible.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he sighed nervously, wondering whether or not he should let go of Yugi by now.

Yugi dropped his hands to the ground, suddenly realizing something disturbing, "Are we… Are we _gay_?" The boy looked horrified. If Yami wasn't so nervous, he might have laughed.

The pharaoh had not thought of this, "Uh… Well, I…" He hated feeling so uncomfortable, but the situation was tricky. He had never once considered being with any man but Yugi… and that desire had only started a week ago.

Yugi heard the pharaoh thinking about that and spoke up, "Same with me… I've never liked a guy before… Ever…"

"But… You like me." He didn't even have to ask with Yugi's honest emotions swirling around.

Yugi gave a short, emotionless laugh, "Yes."

"Me too," a long silence followed. The pharaoh thought it over carefully, then spoke up with confidence, "Yugi, you and I have been friends for years now. We share a bond that is like nothing either of us could ever share with anyone else. This is something that I believe is meant to be… I love you, Yugi. I don't want this to change anything. I only want it to make us stronger."

Yugi let Yami's words sink in for a moment. All he knew was that Yami loved him, and he wanted nothing more than to let that continue. He smiled and looked up at the pharaoh, "I love you too, Pharaoh."

He looked at the boy warmly, moving closer again, "Call me Yami." He kissed Yugi again, who, this time, joined in immediately.

They kissed each other for a long time, hugging and comforting one another. Eventually they laid down on the cold floor and slept together like they did that first, dark night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas guys! Review if you want, it would be a nice present to me!**

* * *

Yugi woke up just as he did a few nights ago; warm and comfortable in Yami's arms. But this time he didn't retreat. He adjusted himself to rest more comfortably and stayed there for another few minutes, happier than he had been in a while.

Yami awoke soon after, seeming to be just as happy to wake up next to Yugi, "Good morning," he said groggily.

"Hey, Yami," he answered, pleased to finally be able to speak his name out loud without feeling disrespectful.

"Did you sleep well?" They sat up to a sitting position, though Yugi was still leaning against the pharaoh.

"Yeah, I really did. How about you?" He once again hoped his weight hadn't been too uncomfortable for him.

"I slept well, thank you," Yugi could tell from his smile that he had really enjoyed Yugi's presence that night.

Finally responsibility hit, and Yugi's guilt about leaving his friends rose to the surface, "Oh no…"

The pharaoh looked concerned, hoping Yugi hadn't forgotten something important, "What?"

"I haven't been back in my body for hours… I hope my friends aren't too worried… I just kind of left them there."

The pharaoh felt Yugi's guilt and shared it, "I shouldn't have kept you so long; I'm sorry, Yugi."

He shook his head, "No, it's my fault for not thinking about it earlier. I should go now."

"Yes, I'll see you out there."

Yugi nodded and allowed his spirit to leave the puzzle.

He woke up on his bed and sat up to look around. The sun was out and the clock read 6:00am. His friends were passed out on the floor around his bed.

'Oh no, they didn't have to wait for me…'

Yugi tried to get out of bed but felt the pain of his injuries yet again. He could hardly move without the prescribed pain medicine. Yami winced at Yugi's pain, wishing he had his own body to get the medicine for him.

Yugi sensed the pharaoh's concern, 'It's not that bad, I can get it.'

He crossed the room slowly to reach the desk by the window. He took a pill and gulped it down with the bottle of water nearby. Then he struggled to bend down next to Joey to wake him up and apologize.

Joey stirred grumpily at Yugi's shaking, "Joey, wake up," he said gently, guilt still heavy on his shoulders.

Joey came to and looked at Yugi with some resentment, "Oh, so you're awake now."

"Yes, I'm so sorry Joey, I lost track of time. I didn't mean to make you guys worry."

Joey sat up and folded his arms, "Look Yug, I don't mind it if you're there for a while to discuss some things, but twelve hours? I thought you were never waking up."

"That long, huh? I'm really sorry… I fell asleep."

"Asleep?" Joey didn't even know that was possible, "And the pharaoh didn't have the sense to wake you up?" Yami sighed at this, not feeling worthy of blame at the moment.

"…He was sleeping too." Yugi hoped his friend wouldn't interpret too much from that.

The thought crossed his mind, but he of course dismissed it after raising an eyebrow, "Whatever, just…" He thought a moment and gave the boy an accusatory look, "Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me? I don't like to be lied to, ya know," he said, warningly.

"Uh- well- It's nothing…" Yugi didn't know what to say. He couldn't just tell Joey that he'd found himself in a romantic relationship with his other self. That's beyond comprehension for most people, even Yugi.

"Sounds like something to me…" He continued to make threatening eye contact.

Yugi fidgeted nervously, 'Pharaoh, what should I say?'

'If you're not ready for him to know, tell him. I'm sure he can wait.'

'Good point,' he answered, thankful for the second opinion.

"Joey, I'm going to tell you… But not yet," he winced at his friend's unpleasant reaction, "I don't even know what's happening myself yet…"

Joey shrugged. As long as Yugi told him eventually, he could wait. But he was still extremely suspicious and concerned.

"Fine, I guess I can wait," he pointed, "But I'll hold ya to it."

Yugi raised his hands, "Of course!"

Joey smiled, "So, should we wake those guys up? I'm thinking we could all use a good breakfast, how 'bout you?"

Yugi returned his smile, feeling the pharaoh relax beside him, "Yeah, let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas! I didn't think I would have the time to write more, I guess it's a Christmas miracle!**

* * *

After struggling to wake the rest of the gang up, and of course apologizing to each one, they headed out of the game shop to a small diner across the street.

They sat down at a table by the window, all eager to eat the restaurant's famous pancakes. As Yugi scooted his seat towards the edge of the table, he noticed the pharaoh standing beside him. His arms were folded and he appeared relaxed, yet so far away from the seated group.

He got up, and much to everyone's confusion, took a chair from the table next to them and placed it next to his own seat.

He then said to Yami in a low voice, "Sit." The pharaoh was pleasantly surprised by the gesture and did as the boy said.

Yugi's friends, however, had no idea what was going on, "What's the chair for?" asked Tristan.

"The pharaoh," Yugi replied as if it were obvious.

They all just stared at the seat. They've always had difficulty comprehending Yugi and Yami's communications, but they had never seen the boy get a chair for the spirit. It was almost silly, as if Yugi had an imaginary friend.

But he seemed unconcerned, so the group just accepted this unprecedented gesture.

While waiting for their orders to be granted, the friends relaxed and talked about school, duel monsters and future plans. The events from yesterday were not discussed, much to Yugi's surprise. But he was happy that the drama was over.

Yami was happy as well. He felt included sitting with all of them. Although he couldn't be seen or heard, Yugi often repeated his contributions to the conversation. He even reached over and placed his hand over Yugi's at one point.

When Yami was in spirit form, the boys cannot touch the way they can in the puzzle. He is able touch him without falling through like a ghost, but they can't feel the soft texture or warmth of their skin. But it was something.

Yugi noticed after a minute that Yami was holding his hand and smiled at him, turning his hand over to make their palms meet and curling his fingers over what he could barely see of the pharaoh's hand.

Téa, who was sitting across from Yugi, noticed this change in emotion on the boy's face. The way his hand was laying did not even appear comfortable and he was smiling at the empty chair as if there was no one else in the room. He seemed so distracted, and Téa was worried.

"Yugi…" he snapped out of his trance and looked at his friend, "are you okay?" she continued.

"Yes, I'm fine," he didn't understand why people kept asking him that. Was it that obvious that things had changed?

"You sure?" She gave him a warning look, wanting him to tell the truth.

"Yes, Téa, why wouldn't I be okay?" He was beginning to get somewhat annoyed. Maybe he shouldn't keep them in the dark about him and Yami for too much longer.

Téa couldn't believe he even had to question that, "Maybe because you almost killed a man yesterday," her voice oozed with sarcasm.

Yami was shocked to hear this, 'Yugi, what did you do?' It wasn't like him to intentionally hurt someone.

"He was fine! …Wasn't he?" he suddenly realized he hadn't stuck around long enough to see what happened to him.

Joey cut in before Téa could bite back, "Yes, he was _fine_. In fact, you're probably still more injured than he is."

Everyone but Yami accepted Joey's conclusion, 'Yugi. I want to know what happened yesterday. I'm sure the others would like some details cleared up as well.'

Yugi sighed nervously, 'Right. You deserve to know. But I'm not proud of it.'

'I know,' he could feel the remorse dragging on Yugi's heart.

"Guys," they looked up, "Yami wants me to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Yami? Who?" Joey had never heard Yugi call him that before.

"Oh- Uh- I mean The Pharaoh," he blushed intensely as Yami rubbed his shoulder, forgiving the slip-up.

"Oh. Well, okay," he had decided by now to just ignore Yugi's awkwardness towards the pharaoh until he is ready to talk about it.

"Well… Pharaoh…" he glanced at Yami nervously, who nodded for him to continue, "After he took the puzzle, he got out his gun and made everyone but me go into his office. We dueled… It didn't last long because I made him lose his temper."

"Yeah, Yug, can you please explain something to me about that? I'm pretty sure you can't use Change of Heart to defend yourself," Joey asked, accusingly.

Yugi blushed, "You can't… But Revis didn't know that."

Yami was too surprised to be angry, 'You _cheated_?'

"No. The duel disk never shot the hologram. He got mad before my move was outlawed. I knew it would happen; I just wanted the duel to end as soon as possible… so I could get you back."

Yami glared, 'That's reckless.'

"I know. I was desperate." The group was cold watching Yugi cower with guilt in front of his other self. He didn't usually speak their conversations like this. He was distracted.

'Then what happened? After he lost his temper?'

Yugi turned to face everyone again, knowing he deserved their judgments on this next part. "He was going to shoot me, but I used my gun to shoot the boxes above him… They fell on him and he was knocked unconscious," He could hardly breathe. It was hard enough to think about what he did, but to say it out loud was horrible for him.

He hardly felt it, but he saw Yami hugging him, 'You did what you had to do. And you were successful. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your bravery.' The idea that Yugi had almost been shot was enough for him to forgive the boy.

"I'm sorry I worried you though… I know I was the one who said we need to stop risking our lives for each other, but… I couldn't picture going on without…" He realized he was saying all this aloud and let his voice trail off. He wasn't crying, but he was close to it.

He snapped out of his sorrow when the waitress brought their pancakes. No one ate theirs right away.

"Yugi, it's okay. You learned your lesson, and everything worked out."

Yugi took a deep breath and smiled, "At least we got my Millennium Puzzle and the God Cards back."

The group tensed up, "Actually," Tristan started.

"We found out that he already sold the cards," Joey continued.

"To an anonymous buyer," Téa moaned.

"What?! You're just telling me this _now_?"

"Hey, we just wanted you to relax. Which you should still be doing. Come on, Yug, your pancakes are getting cold. The cards will turn up soon, we'll keep track of the duels on TV and see if anyone is using 'em," Joey's words managed to calm everyone down and they finally began to eat. Yugi was worried, but he soon relaxed again and enjoyed his breakfast.

They went back to the house later to play video games and talk. They spent the day hanging out like they used to. Yugi's grandfather ordered pizza for dinner and settled down with them to watch a movie afterwards.

Téa once again witnessed some weird behavior from Yugi. He was sitting on the far side of the couch with an empty seat beside him. His head was leaning towards the empty seat, not resting on anything in particular. Téa thought he would be more comfortable with his head on the side of the couch, but he seemed perfectly content.

In reality, he was resting on Yami's shoulder, anxious to get back in the puzzle where they could relax for real.

Téa then looked at the clock and realized it was getting late. This might be a good time to get Yugi alone and talk to him.

"Yugi, I have to leave, do you think you could walk me home?"

He stood up and smiled, "Sure, Téa."

After walking a ways in silence under the streetlights, Téa decided to speak up.

"I'm worried about you," He looked at her sadly, without a word, "I know something is going on. I heard you tell Joey you didn't want to talk about it yet… But I don't know how long I can be in the dark when I know something is wrong with you."

Yugi smiled, relieved that he could actually answer this much, "Téa, nothing is wrong. Actually, I'm happier than I've ever been." He felt the pharaoh smiling at these words.

Téa looked surprised and relieved, "Really? Then why can't you tell us about it?"

"Because I don't want to ruin it by letting everyone know so soon. I'm just being cautious," he hoped she understood.

She smiled back, "That's okay then… I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks," he relaxed as they approached her street.

Téa stopped when they reached her house, "You know, Yugi, I discovered something recently."

"What's that?" he hadn't expected her to say more. He could feel Yami getting nervous, which rarely happened.

"I always… liked The Pharaoh a lot… But now I realize… he's you. It's you that I really like, because there was never really a difference."

Yugi frowned, disagreeing completely, "What?"

"You and the pharaoh… Are the same… He's just your stronger side."

He shook his head vigorously, disturbed by the thought that he's been kissing himself, "No, we're different people."

"But you're the same!"

"No, we're not, trust me," the pharaoh was tense beside him.

Téa smiled, dismissing his excuses, "Yugi, I'm trying to tell you that I like you."

"What?"

'_Now_ she likes me?' he thought, upset that he had wasted so much time on her, only to finally succeed when it was too late.

She didn't answer, but tried to pull him in for a kiss, not expecting him to protest. He tried to escape, but she held him firmly by the collar.

When their lips touched the puzzle glowed as if it were angry.

Yami had taken over Yugi's body, and he pushed Téa away with gentle firmness.

He glared at her, trying to hold in his rage, "What do you think you're doing?"

She was surprised to see him change so suddenly, "Pharaoh?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Hope everyone is having a lovely winter break :D**

* * *

"I- I'm kissing you…"

'Maybe Yugi changes in these situations like he does in duels,' Téa thought.

Yami appeared frustrated with her understanding of things, "No, Téa, you were kissing Yugi," he snapped angrily.

Téa realized she may need to drop the idea that they are the same person, "Well… What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with it? You have been sending him mixed signals for years, and now this? He finally moved on, and you're pulling him back in again. Why do you continue to hurt him?" His eyes were so passionate and firm, Téa was terrified to answer. Yugi stood behind the Pharaoh, watching, confused as ever.

Téa finally found her voice again, "But I… But I like him, I-"

"It's too late. You're just hurting him by doing this. You should have acted sooner, when he really needed you to."

She was getting angry, "Hey, how is this any of your business, anyway?"

He shook his head, "My business? How is it not my business? I know his every thought and emotion. I've seen how he has suffered over you, and I watched him try to train himself to see you as just a friend. It was very difficult for him. You're just wasting his time now."

"How am I wasting his time when you're the one saying all this for him? I'll believe this when I hear it all from Yugi. Let me talk to him," she folded her arms stubbornly.

"No, you've done enough damage for one night."

"I want to hear what he has to say about this!" She was getting upset, "I'm not trying to hurt him; I'm his friend."

The pharaoh showed no mercy in his response, "you've been an awful friend to him. All you do is lead him on and break his heart."

He went too far. Téa's entire moral code revolved around friendship, and everyone knew it. The pharaoh's heart sank when he saw the effect of his words in Téa's eyes. She was still angry, but now very close to tears.

'Yami, say something,' Yugi could see that things had gotten too personal.

"Oh, no, I did not mean to-"

"You know what, you may know Yugi, but you _don't_ know me." She turned away and ran into her house, bursting into tears.

'Pharaoh… I'm sure confessing to me wasn't easy. You were too hard on her,'Yami was surprised to hear the boy call him 'pharaoh' again, and his heart sank.

"You're right. I let my anger get the best of me. I'm sorry, Yugi," he gave Yugi control of his body again and entered the puzzle alone, feeling very ashamed of his actions.

Yugi was disappointed that Yami had left. Yugi wasn't mad, so why did the pharaoh feel the need to hide his face all of a sudden?

* * *

When he returned home he joined his friend in the puzzle right away.

He didn't see the spirit right away. He walked through the many corridors of the puzzle and called out, "Yami, are you okay? I'm not mad, you know… I appreciate that you stood up for me; I just wish you had let her down a little easier… Where are you?"

"Right here," Yugi jumped at Yami's voice right behind him, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you."

"Did you think I was mad?"

"No… You're disappointed," he acted as if he had just kicked a puppy.

"Yami, I understand why you did it; it's fine. I would have done the same for you. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

He still looked guilty, but he calmed down. Obviously, there was nothing he could do at the moment but wait.

Yugi took the pharaoh's hand, "Come on, Yami, just relax."

He smiled sadly, "Alright, Yugi."

Yugi led him to the center of the puzzle and they sat cross-legged on the floor, still holding hands.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What?" the pharaoh was taken aback by the question.

"Of Téa. You weren't just angry because she was hurting me. You hated to see her kiss me. You were jealous," Yugi smiled, teasingly.

The pharaoh frowned, and to Yugi's surprise, his cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment, "I was not…"

Yugi smiled, "Pharaoh," he scolded, sensing the lie.

Yami blushed harder when he noticed Yugi thinking about how cute he looked when he did that.

He sighed and smiled at the boy, "Yugi, of course I was jealous. I know how you felt about her… And she's a girl… She possesses her own body… She has much more to offer than I do."

Yugi got serious, "Yami, no. You know how I feel about you… And you know it's much stronger than anything I've ever felt. I don't care what anyone else has, because they just can't be you." He hugged Yami's right shoulder and snuggled against him.

Yami hugged him back, relieved, "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." He kissed him on the head and squeezed him affectionately.


	11. Chapter 11

**So after this chapter, I might have to deal with an extreme case of writer's block. I'll try to write more, but I don't know what else could happen, haha.**

* * *

Yugi had school the next day, so he didn't stay in the puzzle all night. He knew it was going to be a difficult day. He had realized how difficult it was going to be to talk to Téa after all that was said.

In fact, she wasn't even in school the first day he returned. The day after, she was there, but she refused to talk to him. He couldn't catch up with her all week. She didn't even speak to Joey or Tristan.

Joey was shocked when he found out why Téa was angry, "You turned down _Téa_? I thought you liked her, Yug…"

"I did… I guess I just changed my mind. I didn't mean to hurt her so much though. All I want is to be friends with her."

Yugi and the pharaoh talked it over and decided that they would tell everyone about their relationship as soon as possible. Maybe if Téa understood, she would relax and talk to them again. Anyway, it was about time they explained their odd behavior. Joey and Tristan were growing more and more suspicious by the day.

When class ended on Friday, Yugi got up right away and headed for Téa's desk. She had already started for the door, but he managed to walk around the desks and corner her.

"Téa, it's important. Plea-"

"Leave me alone,"

"I need to talk to you," he managed to disrupt her stubbornness with his heart-breaking eyes.

She paused, behaving like a trapped animal, "…What do you want?"

"I'm ready to tell everyone what I've been hiding… It should explain why I turned you down too… I'm having Joey and Tristan over today. You should come if you want to know the truth. I'm sorry about what happened… I really am."

Téa's first instinct was to say 'no,' but she had been so curious about Yugi's secret. And maybe knowing what made him reject her could help her get him back.

"Okay… I'll be there."

Yugi smiled, "Thanks."

She turned away, not thrilled to give in, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

An hour later, the group was sitting on Yugi's couch, waiting in anticipation for him to explain himself. Though Yami was beside him for support, he was beyond nervous. He didn't even know how to start.

"So… Is anyone thirsty?" He needed to stall and get his thoughts together.

"No," Téa and Tristan said, anxious for Yugi to speak.

Joey, however, could sense his friend's fear, "Yeah, can I have a glass of water?"

Yugi smiled, knowing Joey was on his side, "Sure!" He immediately left for the kitchen.

Yami followed, "Don't worry, Yugi. They will understand."

He gave Yami a nervous smile, "I know… I'm just worried about the initial reaction."

Yami placed a hand on his shoulder and said honestly, "Me too. But we will be uncomfortable together, right?"

Yugi laughed, "Yeah, that's right."

He got Joey's water and returned, ready to admit the truth.

"Well… It's about the pharaoh and me…" His hands were shaking, and though he knew the next words, the idea of actually speaking them was terrifying.

Yami took his hand and nodded for him to continue. Everyone else was quiet, waiting.

"We're sort of… _An item_…" That's a nice way of putting it, he thought, proud of his word choice.

"Like a millennium item?" Joey asked, clueless. The others didn't seem to understand either.

"No, I mean we're… _Seeing_ each other," he couldn't believe they didn't get it the first time.

"In a vision?" Tristan asked this time.

'Yugi, you need to be more direct,' Yami said, also a bit frustrated with their ignorance. Yugi nodded and continued more adamantly.

"Don't you get it? I'm trying to say that we love each other!" This time Tristan seemed to understand. His jaw dropped. Téa appeared suspicious, but was not yet convinced. Joey, of course, still had no idea what Yugi really meant.

"Well, of course you do. Friends are supposed to love each other," he didn't see how any of this was a secret.

"Joey… No," He shook his head, baffled by his friend's obliviousness.

"What are you trying to say then?" He was so confused.

"We love each other… In a… In a romantic way."

Joey finally had nothing to say. After the words sank in, a look of pure shock spread across his face. He looked at Yugi like he had just grown a second head.

Téa was speechless as well. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

After a minute of awkward shock, Joey managed to exclaim, "What?!"

"You heard me," he certainly wasn't going to repeat such a thing.

"How is… What? I never thought you… Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm completely serious."

"But the pharaoh… Is a dude…?" He knew Yugi wasn't gay. They had been friends for years and he knew all about Yugi's preferences in women. Yami didn't fit any of those standards. Mostly because he is a man.

"I know he is."

"So what, he's your _boyfriend_?" No one else dared cut in. Joey seemed to be getting answers well enough on his own.

"Well… Yeah, I guess he is." Yugi had thought of using this word initially, but it didn't seem right. The term seemed childish to him. What he and Yami had was far beyond their years. It wasn't some high school relationship just waiting to end. But it was good enough if it made Joey understand.

Joey calmed down a bit and folded his arms, still confounded, "I never though you, of all people… No offense."

"I'm with you there. I didn't see it coming either."

Tristan finally joined the conversation, "You mean you didn't know… You were, uh, gay?"

Yugi laughed awkwardly at that, "The thing is… I don't think I am gay." They all grew bug-eyed at that response.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, even more puzzled.

"I've never liked a man before… And I never will. Except for Yami… I mean the pharaoh," they didn't appear completely satisfied. "Joey, do you remember when we watched our first Duel Monsters Tournament on TV? You thought the guy who won was so brilliant, you said he was the only man you would ever go gay for."

"Yeah, but I was just kidding, Yug," he sounded a bit annoyed that Yugi had brought that up again.

"Well, joking aside, think of it this way: the pharaoh is the only man I would go gay for… And I did," he blushed.

"I see…" Joey thought for a moment, "Well… I'm not quite used to the idea yet, but I guess I can accept it and all."

"Thanks, Joey," he turned to Tristan and Téa, "What do you guys think?"

Tristan answered right away, "It's a little weird, but… If it makes you happy, I'm cool with it," he smiled, though he was obviously feeling uncomfortable.

Téa frowned, "I'm sorry, Yugi, but how do you expect this to even work? How do you even have any physical contact with one another? It just doesn't seem healthy…"

"We can enter the puzzle at the same time. We basically have our own bodies there." He said this with little emotion. He was disappointed with Téa's reaction.

"Whoa, so all that time you were alone in the puzzle with him, you were…" Joey looked horrified.

Yugi put his hands up frantically, "We weren't doing anything!"

"Really?" Joey gave him a look.

"Nothing… Nothing you need to know about." Yami smiled next to him. He was often humored by Yugi's embarrassment.

"I don't understand, Yugi," said Téa, ignoring Joey's foolishness, "Why is this happening all of a sudden? Are you sure you're not just confused? Does the pharaoh feel the same way?"

Yugi was embarrassed by her question. Of course their feelings were mutual. He wouldn't be sitting here telling everyone if it was just him. He answered her, getting annoyed by her negativity.

"You should know he does by the way he reacted when you tried to kiss me."

Téa blushed bright red, not wanting the others to know about that, "Yugi!"

"Sorry. I just don't like your attitude right now. I thought maybe you'd be more supportive."

"I'm trying to tell you as a friend that I don't think you're making a good choice."

"You're just mad because he dumped you!" Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You don't even know which one of us you like! You just can't accept that we both don't want to date you. Come on, Téa, please try to get over yourself."

The pharaoh was surprised by Yugi's directness. He tried to warn him to calm down, but the boy was too upset to pay attention.

Téa knew what Yugi was saying was true, but the fact that he blurted it out in front of everyone was humiliating, "Yugi, I can't believe you just said that to me… In front of our friends." The group surrounding the two was speechless and uncomfortable.

"You're the one who always says we need to do everything together as friends," he was being too harsh, and he knew it. But she hadn't spoken to him all week over things he didn't even say. And now she was trying to break up him and Yami. He was sick of her behavior as of late.

"You're unbelievable," she got up, about to leave. Yami knew Yugi would not forgive himself if she never came back. He immediately switched with the boy and got up to follow her.

"Téa, wait," at the sound of the Pharaoh's voice she turned around. She remembered with disgust what last happened between them and continued walking.

He followed her outside, "Téa, I'm sorry about what I said to you last week. And Yugi doesn't mean anything he said back there," she stopped walking, hearing him out, "He misses you, and he was just upset that you were still being cold to him," she folded her arms and looked at the floor, guiltily, "All he's been telling me all week is that he wants to be friends with you again."

Téa was still a bit mad, "He just humiliated me back there."

"But you hurt his feelings first. It's rare that he behaves that way and you know it. He's obviously having a difficult time if he's resorting to anger."

Téa realized this was true. She hadn't been easy on him since last weekend. She looked the pharaoh in the eye, "You're right. I've been too stubborn, haven't I?"

"It's my fault. I was too harsh on you. Don't take the things I said too seriously. I think you've been a wonderful friend to Yugi. And I only want that to continue."

"Yes," she began to cry. She had missed Yugi too, "That's all I want." Yami hugged her and left Yugi's body.

The boy had heard everything, but was surprised to get control again at a moment like this. But he hugged her back nonetheless, happy to have his friend back.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I finally surpassed my writer's block! I also finished watching Yu-Gi-Oh and I've slipped into a deep depression. Just kidding, but it really was an intense ending. Anyway, this chapter begins to follow the plot of the original series a bit, so watch out for a scene you may recognize.**

* * *

A few weeks past with no word on the location of the God Cards. Whoever bought them had not used them in a public battle yet. But these weeks were some of the happiest of Yugi's life; all thanks to Yami. The beginning of a relationship is always precious. The relief of the temptations they felt before was lifted. They shared everything and kept one another happy and unafraid.

Everyone, even Téa, was happy for the couple. It was strange at first, but they grew accustomed to Yugi's strong gazes and gentle words towards the invisible spirit beside him.

But they needed those cards. If they had fallen into the wrong hands, who knows what could happen?

There was going to be another tournament in Philadelphia. The group would normally watch on television, but the stress of not knowing the whereabouts of the cards led them there in person.

They took their seats in the arena, hoping to blend in with the crowd. If anyone recognized Yugi, they could start too much of a ruckus.

However, his appearance wasn't exactly subtle, and he was spotted right away. It wasn't long before they had the cameras on him as well. The man commentating on the battle asked him to come to the middle of the arena to greet his fans.

Nervous with so many eyes on him, Yugi made his way to the stage with his friends close behind him. Holding onto Yami a bit, for support, he waved to the crowd timidly.

The man covered the mike approached him, "Hey, why don't you compete as long as you're here?" he whispered.

"Oh, well, I just came to watch…" He hadn't been prepared to be called out like this, but he could tell Yami was intrigued.

"Come on, you're Yugi Motou! How can you turn down a challenge?"

'Yugi, we might as well polish our strategies while we're here,' Yami encouraged.

Yugi smiled, agreeingly, "Alright, I'll do it."

He turned away from the boy and raised his hand to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, Yugi Motou, the King of Games himself, has agreed to compete to keep his crown today!" His words were met with a deafening roar of enthusiasm.

The couple spent the day dueling and winning over various opponents. They managed to make it to the finals against a very skilled, young man. The last duel was close, but with Yugi's encouragement and the heart of the cards, Yami was able to win and keep his title.

Yugi was thrilled to see that look of triumph on Yami's face that he had always admired. They had a wonderful time dueling together as a couple for the first time. It was as if all the quick decisions and risky strategies they made together were testing their relationship. They had passed and felt stronger than ever.

To everyone's surprise, Seto Kaiba appeared from the sky to congratulate the winner.

Upon landing, he looked at Yami with annoyed disbelief, "Yugi, what are you doing here?" He asked, coldly.

"I came to watch the tournament, but they asked me to compete instead," Yami answered, politely ignoring Kaiba's glare.

"And I take it you won?" Yami nodded, "Well, congratulations," he said emotionlessly, shoving a trophy into his hands.

"Thank you."

Kaiba was about to depart again when he seemed to remember something, "Oh, and by the way, you should really take better care of these," he took the three Egyptian God Cards out of his pocket, "Some sleaze was selling them on the internet."

The group gasped in unity, 'My God Cards!' Yugi exclaimed, shocked to see the cards he had been searching for in the hands of his rival.

"Here," Kaiba looked away as he handed the cards to Yami, who took them breathlessly.

"You're just _giving_ them to me?" He had expected Kaiba to challenge him to a duel first.

"Oh, they won't be out of my hands for long," he smiled slyly, "As soon as I defeat you, they'll be mine for good."

Yami smiled back, respecting Kaiba for wanting to obtain the cards fairly, "Thank you, Kaiba."

He frowned at the man's kindness, "Whatever, loser."

Yugi was thrilled with today's events. He and Yami had won another competition, they got their God Cards back, and even Kaiba had revealed some respect for them. In his joy, he hugged Yami, who laughed happily with surprise. He smiled and kissed Yugi passionately, arms wrapped around his neck.

However, no one else could see that there was another person there.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Yami's strange behavior, "What is he _doing_?" he asked Joey, disturbed.

"Uhhh," he realized Kaiba had no idea that there were two Yugis. Or that they were a couple, "It's a long story, but I think you made him really happy."

Kaiba, who was beginning to get too freaked out, backed away from the outcasts. Without another word, he grabbed the ladder leading to his helicopter and left the arena of screaming fans.

When they got in their friend Duke's car, Yugi entered the puzzle to continue his embrace with the phararoh. They kissed like they never had before, finally feeling like the world's problems were behind them. In that moment they knew that there was nothing they couldn't do together.

* * *

Yami sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the rough fabric of the seat against his cheek as he came back to reality. The sweet memory left him, revealing the intense pain in his soul.

Téa sat beside him, looking concerned. She tried to cheer him up, pointing out the scenery beyond the train's window. He couldn't listen to her. He needed to leave before he hurt someone. He stood up without a word and walked down the aisle, entering the small room located between the cars.

The last time he had been kissed like that felt so far away after all that had happened. Yugi was gone. And it was Yami's fault.

'I'm sorry, Yugi. I failed you.' He thought as he punched the wall, angrily devastated by his foolish mistakes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahhh, I cried so much writing this! This is a summary of what happened when Yugi's soul was taken by the orichalcos. If you have not gotten this far in the series, you may want to skip this chapter. Although it shouldn't spoil too much anyway. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

'He told me not to play that card,' Yami's brow quivered with frustration, '_he told me, damn it_… Why didn't I listen to him?'

It was true. Rafael's Seal of Orichalcos card should never have been played. Both Yugi and Yami knew the card was evil, but they were going to lose without it. The fate of the world was in their hands.

* * *

He was about to play the cursed card when Yugi suddenly clung to his arm.

"You don't know what you're doing! The card is affecting your mind!" He cried, his eyes clenched tight, hoping the Pharaoh would realize the danger he was putting them in.

"Let go! We are going to lose the duel!" He knew he wouldn't win without the Seal. He couldn't believe Yugi didn't see that, "Trust me. This is the only way." But Yugi still held on tight, staring at him with such a desperate stare.

Yami then did something he would regret for the rest of his life. He ignored Yugi's begging and roughly escaped his grasp. As he played the sinister seal, Yugi's spirit was pushed away from the field, abandoned.

The card revealed Yami's dark side and turned him against his own deck. He lost because he tarnished the heart of the cards in his will to win.

With the Seal of Orichalcos in play, not only did Yami lose the duel, but he had to give up his soul as well. The green seal was closing around the pharaoh, ready to take him away forever. But then, out of nowhere, Yugi appeared and pushed the Pharaoh out of the Seal's way.

"Yugi!"His eyes widened in fear as he saw his beloved standing in the closing seal's path, "What are you doing?!"

Yugi smiled, forgiving his friend in their final seconds together, "You might as well let it take me instead. I love you." He disappeared in the green hues, leaving Yami unconscious and alone.

When his friends got to him, Joey asked, "Is everything alright?" He was happy to see his friend was still conscious. But the man was shaking and would not speak.

"No…" hot tears poured down his face, "It's far from alright," he turns away, unworthy of their concern. "I didn't outsmart Rafael. He succeeded- Yugi is gone," the words thrashed at his sorry heart.

He fell to his knees in agony and cried out, "Yugi, come back! It should have been me; it's not fair!" He had never cried so hard in all his life. Never before had he felt so unbearably empty inside.

* * *

That night he did not get to leave his body. He slept alone, in a cold bed of guilt and loneliness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this is the last chapter that summarizes. I just think it's important to include what happens so you can recognize the changes I make to the plot later. The next chapter will make your heart do backflips, I promise! Review!**

* * *

He had one knight left. This was Yami's last chance to defeat Dartz and get Yugi back. The road to this point had not been easy for the pharaoh.

* * *

The loss of Yugi had crippled his heart, but it continued its suffering as more friends were taken from him. Mai, Joey, and even Kaiba. The senseless pain Darts was inflicting on those Yami cared about was unforgivable.

He was also in a constant battle with his own dark side. Yugi helped him overcome the majority of it- but too much still remained in his soul. The day he dueled Yugi was necessary to eventually save him, but it had been very painful for the pharaoh.

Yugi's spirit was there, but they could not touch. Their bond was broken, and the boy wasn't going easy on his poor, guilty heart. By defeating Yugi, he could defeat some of the darkness that had poisoned him in his previous duel with Rafael. When Yugi lost, he said goodbye once more, ripping the man's soul to pieces all over again.

* * *

Now there he was, standing before the man who started all the madness. He had him right where he wanted him. He was going to end this duel and take back his dearest friends and his true love.

He used Timaeus's special ability to merge together with Hermos and Critius.

"Now there's a force that's beyond infinity- The Knight of Destiny!" He cried, knowing he was about to win.

"That's impossible!"

"See for yourself! Knight of Destiny! Attack with Sword of Justice!" The knight slashed the Divine Serpent. The beast is consumed in flames, "Your thousand-year quest is over," He loved the satisfaction of seeing this horrible villain finally crumble.

"No! I've come too close! All I need is one more powerful soul and the Great Leviathan will rise from the depths of the earth!"

"It's too little, too late!" Yami was sick of this man's droning. He needed to see Yugi or he would go insane.

The Leviathan suddenly appeared behind Dartz, snapping him up and disappearing. The sky grew dark outside and the wind picked up to dangerous speeds.

The souls of Yami's friends entered through the opening. One landed in Yami's hands, while the others entered the bodies of his unconscious comrades. He knew the Ball of light was Yugi. He closed his eyes and hugged it close.

* * *

Yugi was relieved to enter his own body again. Yami allowed him to take over immediately, afraid to make the boy wait another second. His friends greeted him with a lot of love. He was thrilled to be back, but could tell that things had not ended yet.

Yami showed up beside him when he was given a chance to speak. He warned him that Dartz had disappeared and that there may be more danger to come. This conversation was short and empty of emotion since they had little time and Yami still had so much to say and repent over.

They ended up following Darts into the portal, right in the middle of the storm being spun by the Great Leviathan. The beast captured Yami, Joey, and Kaiba, engulfing them with the rest of the poor souls that were still feeding the creature.

Yami allowed himself to sink within the Leviathan to speak with those who powered it.

He closed his eyes and called out to everyone, "It's not easy to get rid of the darkness in our hearts. Each one of us is a glimmer of light in this sea of shadows. Alone, we might seem insignificant, but together we radiate enough energy to conquer the darkness!" He then spoke directly from his heart, "Remember those you care about, those who have helped you, and what you have fought for. Remember why you never gave up." He smiled at Yugi who is touched by the pharaoh's wise words.

The puzzle began to glow and Yami cried out, "In the name of the pharaoh, awaken!" The Gods of Egypt were called forth and began to battle the Great beast.

Their power and the strength of the trapped souls were able to take down the darkness. They were freed from the beast and entered their bodies once more.

They thought they had won, but the Great Leviathan flew out of the sea, returning to Atlantis.

"Let's go," Yami says to the others, seeing that things were going beyond his control.

Joey and Kaiba leapt through the vortex, but Yami tells Yugi to wait.

Dartz stood behind them, tendrils of darkness curling around him like smoke.

"What will we do now?" Yugi asks, in horrified awe of the beast's revival.

"We'll fight- Somehow," Yami answered.

"But we've tried everything," Yugi wondered if they should leave before they are killed.

"Have you given up? All the monsters in the world combined together can't destroy my Leviathan," Dartz glared, "This creature isn't one of your little Duel Monsters- It was born from the darkness of the human soul. As long as mankind exists, so does the Great Beast," Yami was disgusted that the man still believed in such evil after witnessing the light of the human soul just a few moments ago.

"Yugi, run! Leave these two to me!" He didn't want Yugi to get hurt again because of him.

"There's no way I'm going!" Yami didn't argue, knowing how limited their time was. He just hoped with all his soul that he wouldn't cause Yugi any more harm.

He tried again to tell Dartz that he has been lied to by the Orichalcos. The stubborn man ignores his words once again.

"If you want to wipe out mankind, you'll have to go through me!"

The serpent roared in response as darkness swirled around the pharaoh. Yugi cries out in great fear for Yami's life.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said the sadist.

Yami cried out in pain as Dartz said, "Farewell."


	15. Chapter 15

**I think you guys will enjoy this chapter... Ahhh, the love between two men... So beautiful.**

* * *

"Now, Great Leviathan! Crush the Pharaoh with his own darkness!"

Yugi gasped at Dartz's command and tried to join Yami in the dark cyclone, "Let him go!"

Yami turned to Yugi and said sternly, "Stay back!" If Yugi got in that tunnel of darkness with him he could be killed, "This is my fight now. I must prove that my rage is gone."

Yugi just stared at the pharaoh in sad exasperation. He knew Yami was doing this to make up for his actions. He hated that his friend felt that he had to destroy himself in order to repent.

"When I played that card, I unlocked the evil in my heart," he sighed, remembering his anger and selfishness from that duel. He had paid no attention to Yugi's distress at the time. He would never forgive himself for acting that way to his love, "Ever since then, I've been fighting the anger within me," he remembered being cold to Téa and punching the wall of the train, "And now it's destroying me," he looked at Yugi, the guilt still tugging at his soul. He saw the pain in Yugi's eyes. He knew it was his fault. All of this would end now, one way or another. He was ready to die if that made up for what he did.

"But you stopped it- didn't you?" Their duel had broken a good portion of Yami's anger.

"No. Facing you in a duel was the first step, but there's a long way to go. The power of the darkness knows no bounds." Standing within the whirlwind, he continued with an open, glowing heart, "Thanks to my friends, I have enough power to banish the darkness," he thought of the support he had received from everyone during this painful time in his life, "With the power of everyone in my heart, I will seal the Great Leviathan away."

Dartz could feel the pharaoh's energy and became frightened, "Vanquish the Pharaoh's spirit for all eternity!" he cried, desperate.

"Yami, get out while you still can!" Yugi had just gotten him back. He didn't want to see him destroyed because of him. He wasn't worth the guilt. Yugi only wanted the pharaoh to feel forgiven and hold him close again.

"Trust me, Yugi!" Despite the coldness of the twister, he felt warmth radiating from the thoughts of his friends- from thoughts of Yugi. The warmth became light and the light grew hotter and brighter. The beast was engulfed in the white-hot hues from Yami's heart and was destroyed for good. The pharaoh's love for Yugi had patched the holes in his strength.

Yami was worn out from the battle and Yugi caught his shoulders before his head could hit the ground. This was the first time they had touched since Yugi's return. For once, Yami was the one who felt protected in Yugi's hands. He believed that things were going to be okay now. He was going to make up for what he had done.

Dartz was freed from the evil that had controlled him and was able to be with his family for all eternity. Yami was told by Ironheart that his work was complete. He and Yugi were thanked warmly for their help.

The couple stood up and walked through the portal with their arms around each other. Atlantis plunged back into the sea, washing them away to a nearby island.

* * *

"Yugi, wake up," The boy stirred at the sound of his name, immediately confused by the water rushing around his legs and the fresh smell of the sea.

He turned to Yami, who was already awake, "Do you have any idea where we are?" he asked, suddenly remembering the events that had just occurred. He didn't know how they had gone from Atlantis, to the raging sea, to this small island.

"It seems we have washed up on shore… But how?"

Dark Magician Girl and the three Legendary Knights appeared from the sky. They thanked them and bid them farewell. There were no doubts that these were the beings that had rescued them from drowning.

Not long after this, their friends saw them from the window of Kaiba's jet. Yugi was relieved to see they had made it out of the ancient city alive. They were all exhausted and told Yugi to join them so they could all go somewhere safe.

He started to follow, but turned to see Yami still standing on the shore, staring out to the sea.

"I'll be right there," he called out to Téa, concerned.

"Yami? Are you okay?" He knows fighting off the darkness had not been enough. He could feel the pharaoh's guilt still weighing heavy on their relationship.

The pharaoh smiled and realized he had a lot to say. It made no sense to just stand there talking here while the others waited.

"We'll talk soon," he disappeared, guarding his thoughts from Yugi so he could think about how to go about apologizing properly.

Yugi got on the jet and sat between Joey and Téa. He knew they had missed them and felt that it wasn't right to leave them for the puzzle just yet. So he caught up with his friends for a while before everyone began to get sleepy. He eventually noticed that he was the only one still awake. It was the perfect time to speak with Yami. He hoped more than anything that their relationship would not be too broken because of this. He had to make Yami understand before the man's guilt tore them down.

* * *

Yami was distracted when Yugi arrived. He was standing with his eyes glued to the floor and his hand on his chin. He appeared to be deep in thought, but very anxious.

"Hey," he looked up quickly at the sound of Yugi's voice. His eyes were wide with emotion.

"Yugi," he knelt before the boy and took his hands between his own. His eyes were shut tight and he rested his forehead on Yugi's thumbs. He was in a position to beg, Yugi realized with horror.

"I am eternally sorry for the pain I've caused you. I was foolish and impulsive. I didn't trust you, and I am completely unworthy of your sacrifice. You have every right to be angry with me. Now, let me hear it," he hoped Yugi would yell at him, but he knew that would not happen. The boy could only show kindness, no matter what. The pharaoh didn't feel he deserved it, but he bitterly felt that it was coming.

Yugi knelt to the pharaoh's level, freeing his hands from the pharaoh's grasp. He gently took the pharaoh's shoulders and hugged him, "I don't want to be angry. I refuse to feel that way," he pulled away from the hug, eyes locked tight on Yami's, "Yes, what you did was wrong. But you've obviously learned your lesson. What sense does it make fussing about a flaw that's already been fixed? I was lonely where I was. But I was glad it was me, and not you. You were alone for over 5,000 years. A few days didn't hurt me. All I want now is for us to pick up where we left off. I want to love you and be happy," he closed his eyes, as if this would make his wish come true, "That's all I want."

Yugi did have a point. Yami had learned his lesson. Never again would he ignore Yugi's precautions and betray his trust. He still hated himself for even doing all that to the boy in the first place. But he had to move on in order to truly fix what had been broken. He had to give Yugi what he wanted and be happy.

"Alright, Yugi," he sighed, trying to smile through his emotions, "You win."

"Good... I love you," Yugi scooted closer and rested his head on Yami's shoulder, missing the strength he felt when he and the pharaoh touched.

"I love you too," he stroked Yugi's hair, finally feeling forgiven. They both stood up, happy to have avoided more damage in this talk.

Yugi half-laughed, lightening the mood, "You know, when you first kneeled down like that, I was afraid you were going to propose."

Yami laughed too, in spite of himself, "Afraid?" he teased, "Would that really be so bad?"

"I don't think it's legal to marry myself…"

Yami laughed, "You make a good point," he kissed him lightly.

The casual gesture grew in strength as they realized how long it had been. They both became serious and took in each other's emotions through the embrace. Their arms snaked around one another, desperately clinging to the familiar bodies they had missed in their time apart.

Yugi's right hand brushed beneath Yami's shirt accidentally, surprised to find the bare skin on the man's hip bone.

Yugi was going to remove his hand from the intimate area, but he liked what he felt. He stroked the soft skin gently, moving farther up to the side of Yami's stomach. The tight abs felt amazing to Yugi, who continued the exploration without really knowing what he was doing.

Yami soon noticed where Yugi's hand had moved and pulled back. They looked at one another, frozen in time. All the longing Yami had felt for Yugi shown bright in this stare. He let go of Yugi briefly, not breaking their gaze. He removed his blue jacket and cautiously slipped out of the black tank top as well. His eyes told Yugi to stay calm and trust him.

Yugi was in awe of the pharaoh's amazing figure and muscles. He was very well-toned and slender. Yugi thought with a start that he had never seen so much of Yami before, despite the amount of years they had been together.

He placed his arms around Yugi once more, who wrapped his own small hands around the pharaoh's bare waist in response. This time the pharaoh tried something new, hoping that Yugi would accept it. He kissed him like before, but did not close his mouth, hoping to gain entrance past Yugi's lips. The boy was surprised, but found that he actually enjoyed what he had used to think would be disgusting. He felt like he was almost as close with Yami as he could be in this moment. Almost.

The couple knelt down again, getting caught up in the moment. Yami positioned himself behind Yugi, kissing his neck protectively. He began to slide the jacket off the boy's shoulder, moving his lips towards the edge of the fabric as more skin was revealed. Yugi was getting nervous. He was sure the pharaoh wouldn't be as pleased with his shirtless appearance as he had been with Yami's. But he allowed the pharaoh to continue, not wanting to interrupt the soft kisses or the sweet sound Yami made with every breath he took in between.

Yami had succeeded in removing the tank top and began to kiss him from behind again, holding Yugi's neck in his hand to keep him from straining himself to turn around. His other hand stroked Yugi's bare back, causing shivers to break down the boy's spine.

They had never gotten this close or this intimate before. The realization of how far this could go dawned on Yami briefly. But Yugi heard the thought and stiffened up. He could tell it was something Yami wanted to do- even something he thought they might do soon. _Very soon._

Before he could share his fear with the pharaoh, he felt the man move closer. He went back to resting his lips on Yugi's neck and he placed his entire front of his body against Yugi's back. He wasn't sure if he was just nervous, but he thought he felt something poking at him from beneath Yami's belt.

He took a deep breath and reluctantly moved away to face the pharaoh, "Yami…" the look of fear in the boy's innocent eyes told Yami everything.

"Too far?" He asked, already aware of the answer.

Yugi smiled sheepishly, "It's not that I want to stop… I just don't know where to go from here… And I'm scared."

Yami laid a comforting hand on his friend's cheek, "I understand. I only want what you want."

"Well… I do want it… Just not tonight," he wasn't sure why he was chickening out, but he felt that this was not the type of thing he could force himself to do, even if it was with his dear Yami.

"I know," he smiled, feeling kind of bad that he had allowed himself to go that far, "Why don't we just sleep. You look exhausted."

Yugi smiled tiredly, "Yes. Let's sleep," he laid down against Yami, pleased with the feeling of their skin touching. For the first time in a week, Yugi felt safe and warm again. He slept dreamlessly with Yami's heart protecting his slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know this chapter is short, but it will be continued soon enough! I have to get my thoughts together, as the last chapter is approaching. Mwahahaha, and it will be beautiful, I promise!**

* * *

_1 Month Later..._

Yugi sat cross-legged in the depths of his own mind, waiting for the pharaoh to return. They had promised to stay far away from one another when they each built their decks. It wasn't often that Yugi's mind was so cut off from the pharaoh's, so he took this opportunity to think things through.

Unfortunately, this caused him to realize that thinking so freely may soon become a regular thing. If he beats the pharaoh in this duel, his dearest friend will be sent away to the afterlife forever. This could very well be their last night together.

It seemed to Yugi that they had only just been reunited. And now they would be separated again… willingly. Yugi couldn't believe he would soon be alone. He would have no more warm nights in the man's protective embrace. He would not have anyone to kiss or hug when he's feeling detached. His pharaoh's wise words would not be there to sooth him when he is uncomfortable or afraid. Yugi had thought of all these woes when the Seal of Orichalcos had taken him. But he had never truly accepted the terms knowing that the pharaoh was doing all in his power to return to him. This was different. The challenge wasn't to stay together… It was to separate.

The Shadow Realm needed to be closed, and the pharaoh was the only one capable of sealing it off forever. Not only that, but a 5,000-year-old Egyptian King was never meant to be in this world in the first place. Yugi loved him, but it wasn't his right to keep him from where he belonged.

But still, the knowledge that this was their last time sleeping together meant a lot to Yugi. He planned to make it last for all the years he would soon be forced to live without this man. He vowed to make it something his pharaoh would never forget. Tonight would create a link between them that would lock them in their hearts for good. If Yugi can make this night worth the sadness, they would never truly leave one another.

Yugi looked up, feeling the connection between him and the pharaoh lighting up again. He was finished with his deck and was ready to see Yugi in the puzzle.

They greeted one another with somber smiles. Each was now bearing the weight of what this night could someday be defined as- their last night.

"Yugi…" the pharaoh started.

Yugi took a deep, nervous breath, and smiled back, "Hi, Atem."


	17. Chapter 17

**Mwahahaha, this is getting way too fun to write.**

* * *

"Hi, Atem," Yugi said, the name still new to his tongue.

The pharaoh lightened up at the sound of his true name, but did not speak.

Yugi could see that his friend was already feeling grave about all this. Atem often kept quiet when he was depressed. Yugi gave away his false smile and stepped forward to hug the quiet king.

Atem felt his chest tightening up. He couldn't believe it, but he was holding back tears. He tensed in Yugi's arms trying to stop the flow from his eyes. He did not know what was coming over him. He rarely allowed himself to cry, especially in front of those who would worry about him. But just knowing that he was sharing his last moments with Yugi was crippling his emotions. He had to hold it in. If he cried before the one he respected the most, he would truly break his own heart.

Yugi was surprised to feel the pharaoh trembling, "Atem? Are you okay?"

He couldn't answer without crying, but he tried to give a positive grunt in response. To his horror it came out as more of a choked sob.

Yugi heard this and pulled back to look at Atem. He saw his friend's watery eyes and red cheeks and almost broke down at the sight. Never had he ever seen the pharaoh cry. It broke his heart to see how hurt Atem was by the thought of their permanent separation.

"Atem," was all Yugi could say. He was shocked.

Atem's voice quivered, "I'm sorry, I-" his voice cracked and he stopped trying to speak. He hated how vulnerable and weak he sounded.

Yugi went back to holding him, "Don't cry. I'm right here," he felt Atem shake with another low sob. Yugi stroked his hair in response.

Atem refused to let his emotion control him and he stepped back, wiping his eyes a bit, "Sorry, Yugi, I didn't mean for you to see me like this," his voice was hoarse from the tears.

"It's understandable," the boy said reassuringly.

"I know we have to go through with tomorrow. It's my duty as Pharaoh to finish what I started. I'll be lonely without you, but giving up my happiness is worth it if the world is free of the shadow realm. I just wish I wasn't sacrificing your happiness as well," he bowed his head regretfully.

Yugi was saddened to hear the pharaoh felt this way, "Yami, uh, Atem, don't think of it that way. We are going to miss each other… And it will be really hard to be apart… But we won't be unhappy forever. As unlikely as it seems now, we're going to be okay. Someday after we part, we'll be able to smile at the thought of each other. Our memories will keep us together, I promise."

Atem couldn't help but notice how the tables had turned. Normally, Yugi would be the one to cry, and Atem would sooth him with words like those. Now Atem realized how much they had learned from each other… How much they were still able to learn, "Yugi, you really are amazing."

Yugi smiled, seeing that his words had helped, "Only because of you."

"I love you so much," he said with deep sincerity.

"I love you too," Yugi blushed, "I want to remember tonight forever, so… Let's do it."

Atem was somewhat surprised, "Really? Are you sure?"

Yugi shook his head, "Yes, I'm ready… A little late, but still." He couldn't believe his first time with Atem may be his last. But he would rather do it once than never at all.

He could tell Yugi was nervous, but determined. He didn't say another word, but kissed him slowly and gently.

They removed their shirts like before and were about to lie down on the cold floor. The pharaoh stopped midway when he realized how uncomfortable that would be.

"Hold on," he said, stopping between kisses. Yugi waited in nervous anticipation as Atem concentrated on the environment of the puzzle. Yugi felt the hard ground around his feet soften, and looked down in surprise. The floor had gone from cold, hard stone, to a soft, pillow-like surface.

He looked at the pharaoh with an eyebrow raised, "You can do that?"

"If I concentrate hard enough," he smiled at Yugi's confusion and knelt down, taking the boy with him.

From here they stripped down, causing Yugi's anxiety to reach a new high. He allowed the pharaoh to take over; hoping to Ra the man knew what he was doing. Although he was in pain at first, Yugi discovered that his trust in Atem was worth it. He finally felt as close to the pharaoh as he ever could be. He wanted this feeling to last forever, so he cherished every second of emotion and touch.

When it was over they both breathed heavily and lay beside one another. Atem looked at Yugi curiously, hoping he had managed to satisfy him. Yugi turned to him and smiled, putting the pharaoh's worries to rest. He scooted closer to the pharaoh and rested his head on the man's chest. Atem kissed Yugi's forehead and they slept peacefully, holding on to one another as if they could never let go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, this is it guys... It was such a pleasure writing this, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I hope you're satisfied with the ending. I just about passed out with emotion writing this, but then again, I didn't get much sleep last night. Enjoy!**

* * *

The couple woke up that morning, with bittersweet hearts. They were warm and safe beside one another, but they knew this would be the last time they would wake up in each other's arms. They lay awake for a long time, holding one another close, hoping to stop time in this very moment.

But life had to move on. They eventually left their safe haven to compete in the most difficult duel of their lives. They would not hold back, no matter what. Atem would fight to make his loss worth the effort. Yugi would fight to send his beloved pharaoh home; where he belonged.

* * *

The group arrived with Marik and Ishizu to the place that would seal their fates for good. Yugi placed the Millennium Items where each belonged. He paused before laying the puzzle in its resting place. This puzzle and the spirit within it were the reason for everything good in his life. He would not have the amazing friends he has today without its magic.

He smiled at the gold in his hands and whispered, "Thank you." After releasing his treasure for the last time, he stood up and turned to the front of the room.

The items began to glow, sending waves of light around the stone as Yugi stood before it. The light from the Eye of Wdjat shined onto Yugi. His shadow separated behind him, revealing the other being within his heart. Yugi and Atem split, facing one another for everyone to see for the first time.

Usually when Yugi could see the pharaoh, the man was transparent and barely there. Now he looked as if he had his own body. Yugi reached out curiously and took the pharaoh's hand. To his surprise it was warm and soft, just like it had always felt in the puzzle.

Atem watched with wide eyes as Yugi examined his hand. He had not felt like this in so long. He felt his heart pumping, and his lungs breathing. This was a real body.

They both seemed to come to this conclusion at the same time and their eyes met. As if to comfort one another's confusion, they embraced, still mesmerized by the pharaoh's new form.

Their friends were just as shocked as the couple. Although they were aware of Yugi's relationship with the pharaoh, they were not used to seeing the two at the same time, touching one another the way lovers do. It was as if they finally saw their friends' love realistically.

But they had to continue with the duel if Atem was to finally leave and save the world from the Shadow Realm. They separated reluctantly and crossed the room to face one another.

The duel was intense as each tried their hardest. Atem's victory seemed imminent with the God Cards he had placed in his deck the night before. But Yugi, who was determined to free his friend, stood strong against the Gods, and even defeated them. Even Kaiba was shocked, and for the first time, acknowledged his arch rival as the true King of Games.

However, Atem continued to fight with all he had, even seeming to draw just the cards he needed. This coincidence was not lost on the bystanders. Ishizu told them that the Pharaoh's own willpower was able to influence fate. He had reached his true strength in the midst of this battle. Fate was in his hands.

Yugi continued to shock everyone with one last blow to Atem's life points. Atem couldn't be more proud of the boy, though he knew that this meant he would be forced to leave him. But by beating his yami, Yugi had revealed all that he had learned and defeated all his demons.

But Yugi knew what winning meant and fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his cheeks like they were never going to stop— and without the pharaoh, who knows if they ever will.

Atem approached Yugi and hugged him, allowing the boy to cry into his shoulder. "Don't cry, Yugi. You won. I'm proud of you." However, his own voice began to falter as well.

Yugi faced Atem and smiled through his never-ending tears, "Thank you- for everything. I owe you for it all, and I love you."

Atem began to shed some tears as well, "I love you too, Yugi," he hugged him tighter.

Their friends' emotions were peaking as well, but they gave the couple space.

They both stood up with great reluctance, continuing to hold each other's hands.

The Eye of Wdjat began to glow. "Now that the battle ritual is complete," Ishizu said, "the Eye of Wdjat has awakened, and the spirit of the great Pharaoh is now free."

The word "free" felt strange to Atem. Never before had he ever felt trapped in this world, even if he did not possess his own body. But he pushed the thoughts away, knowing they would only interfere with his last moments on Earth. He walked away from Yugi, gently releasing himself from the boy's grasp. He stood before the door, facing his future and turning his back on his past.

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon. My name is Atem," wind whipped past his face as the doors parted, drying the fresh tears to his face and giving him goosebumps. He began to approach the blinding light before him, ignoring every doubt in his mind that this was his fate.

"Atem," A new wave of tears threatened to push through his eyes at the sound of Yugi's voice behind him. He was in reality again; aware that he was turning his back on the one he loved the most.

He turned around, his heart breaking at the sight behind him. Everyone he loved had caught up to him; and Yugi was only a few feet away. He had not thought himself worthy of their love, but it was obvious they were all upset to see him go. They were trying to hold on to the last seconds.

Nobody moved or spoke. He made eye contact with Yugi, who had never looked more shattered. Atem quickly crossed the space between them and held the trembling boy for the last time. He kissed his head and then pulled back to kiss his sweet lips just once more. They cried through the kiss, making desperate movements as if they would cling to one another forever.

Atem broke off from his lips and hugged him again, finally crying without holding back over the boy's shoulder. They emotion between the two was so strong, the whole room was affected.

He turned to face the others, arms still wrapped around Yugi, "I will miss all of you. I'm so sorry it has to be this way. I would stay if I could, but I could never forgive myself for such selfishness."

Téa, who had been holding back her woes for a while, exclaimed through her own tears, "You can stay, pharaoh! You're the most unselfish man in the world. No one would blame you for staying!"

Yugi couldn't let Téa say this, as much as he agreed, "No, he has to go." He gasped back another sob, "If he stays he will be trapped here forever. Sure, he'll be with us for a while. But what will he do when we're gone?" He couldn't risk leaving the pharaoh alone. At least their current separation would lead them to their friends and families. If the pharaoh had to remain on Earth after Yugi died, he would be alone forever.

Atem was touched that Yugi was still thinking of him, even at their parting. But the door behind him seemed more like death than salvation. Was this really his only chance to leave?

"Ishizu," the woman looked up, surprised to be acknowledged in this emotional moment, "I overheard you say something earlier. I believe you said you think I can control fate…"

"Yes, my pharaoh. You have become all that you can be in this world. You are truly our savior." Marik nodded beside her.

"Perhaps… I have the ability to make fate wait a little longer…" Everyone gasped. The idea had never crossed their minds.

"Pharaoh…" Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt a mix of hope and guilt building within him. Ishizu remained speechless.

"I'm afraid I am just not ready to leave Yugi. I believe I can return when the time comes."

Joey stepped in, "What about the Shadow Realm? I want you to stay too, but won't it still be open?"

Atem held on to his heart, "I will not allow any more destruction to exit the realm." His words were so strong, not a single soul in the room believed any being would dare disobey him.

"My pharaoh… I believe you are correct. As long as your heart stays as strong as it is now… You should be able to return when you are ready."

He looked at Yugi, who was still in tears, not yet accepting what he was hearing, "Yugi… I am staying." As if it understood, the door behind him closed, shrouding the room in a calm darkness.

Yugi was shocked, and was stiff in Atem's arms as the man hugged him close again, this time never intending to let go. The group approached them and hugged too, many still drowning in tears. Even Kaiba shed a few, though his arms were folded and his eyes were rolling. They all stayed there for a long time, quietly enjoying the company of their dearest friends.

* * *

Epilogue

Atem was able to keep the body the Eye of Wdjat had given him for his duel with Yugi. The two boys were able to live in peace together, never forgetting what they had been through to become this happy. They grew old together, their love never burnt out, and they stayed close through all of life's struggles.

In the summer of their 65th year together, Atem's health took a wrong turn, leaving him bedridden for his last year on earth. Yugi knew his time was running out, but he had no intention of being separated for long. He stood by his greatest friend in this time of sickness and comforted the old man's every ache.

Yugi was patient through Atem's funeral, allowing all who loved the man to mourn to their heart's content. He smiled through his sadness, his link with the pharaoh never faltering in death. As soon as the final processions had come to an end, he booked a flight to Egypt and took one last stroll through his hometown. The night was cool, and his aching joints were soothed by the memories of running down this street with Joey, Tristan, and Téa. So much of his life had occurred here. He smiled at his own sentimental behavior, wondering what Atem would say at a moment like this.

The next morning he left his home, leaving a note for the young woman who often visited him, explaining his absence. He took only a small, brown suitcase and his grandfather's old fedora and left behind the life he had in Domino City.

When he arrived abroad, he made his way down a dusty old path, just as he and Atem had planned for decades. The walk was long and strenuous for a man of his age, but he ignored his pain, thinking only of the goals ahead of him.

His eyes were damp from the stress of travel and he could hardly stand when he arrived at the dark tomb of the nameless Pharaoh. He smiled with relief at the sight of the seven millennium items, lying just where they had left them so many years ago.

He shed a tear at the sight of the puzzle, running his dry fingers over the smooth surface, wiping the dust off to reveal its precious shine.

He stood as straight as he could with the years that threatened to bend his spine and began to open the suitcase.

The ties had held during the long hike and he undid them carefully, cradling the urn in his shaking hands.

He faced the door, raising the container of Atem's ashes towards the Eye of Wdjat, "This is the son of King Aknamkanon. His name is Atem," a tear ran down his wrinkled cheek as the Eye acknowledged his presence.

The door reopened, sending a pool of warm light upon Yugi. He moved towards it, knowing very well that he would not be returning. He had lived a full life. It was time for him to leave this world with Atem at his side.

As he passed through the door the urn's lid flew off, smashing against a nearby wall. The ashes of Yugi's beloved swirled around him, but he did not stop moving forward.

The light cleared and he could see the world of the afterlife. The pharaoh's entire royal council from his rule as king surrounded him, smiling and proud. Their glory had truly been preserved in the afterlife.

Yugi was absolutely thrilled to see some more familiar faces beside the group of Egyptians. The last time he had seen Tristan was over ten years ago, when the man had collapsed from heart failure. He had held his friend's hand till the end that day, never expecting to see him again, but cherishing his memories for the years to come.

Téa stood beside him, and Yugi marveled at how young she looked. He had last seen her on her deathbed as well, so old and beaten. But she had kept a sweet smile in his favor even as her delicate eyes closed.

Joey, who he had lost just last year to a stroke, was there as well, lively as ever, giving Yugi a thumbs up and a wink.

A familiar hand on his shoulder snapped Yugi out of his memories, and he gazed up at the true love of his life, who looked as young and vibrant as they day they had first met. It was strange to see him like this, when just a week ago, he had been so frail and comfortable with death. He seemed to be so full of life here.

Yugi beamed at how complete his heart felt and examined his own body for a moment. To his amazement, his youth had been restored as well. His wrinkled hands were now smooth, and his arthritis pain was gone; replaced with youthful energy and joy.

He embraced his beloved pharaoh and they continued to walk deeper into the life that would never have an ending.

The doors shut behind them, thus completing the pharaoh's adventures.


End file.
